


Omelets for the Ethuveraz

by Thor_The_PopTart_Slut



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Eggs, Gen, Remix, signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut/pseuds/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Maia fell into that pond…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omelets for the Ethuveraz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Imperial Gardens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289549) by [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover). 




End file.
